The School Dance
by degrassiprincess101
Summary: This story is a Romance and Tragedy. See inside.
1. Late for School

Emma Nelson was laying on her flower spread on her bed looking at a picture of Sean Cameron, her boyfriend. Suddenly she started to day dream about Sean kissing her at the school dance that was on Friday. Then she snapped out of her dream to get the phone.  
  
" Hello" said Emma dreamily.  
  
'Hey Em" said Manny on the other end of the phone.  
  
" Do you wanna do something this Friday night with Sully, J.T, Sakura and I Friday night" asked Manny.  
  
"Okay, We'll go to the school dance and then we'll go for frosty chocolate milkshakes" said Emma.  
  
"Okay, Bye Em" said Manny.  
  
" Bye Manny, see you later" replied Emma.  
  
Emma's mom comes into her room. Emma drops her dreamy look on her face into a serious look, Mr. Simpson was early at work because he had to get some stuff done for the classes he had today. Baby Jake was playing with his mobile, when the music stopped he started to cry so Emma's mom ran upstairs to Baby Jake's room and quickly turned the switch so that Baby Jake would stop crying. Emma's mom called her from the upstairs so she could eat breakfast. Emma quickly dressed into a pink tube top and jean skirt since the weather was nice and warm today.  
  
" Mom I'm coming" called Emma for the basement.  
  
"Allright, I'll make you pancakes " said Emma's mom.  
  
'Okay" Emma called from the basement.  
  
Emma grabbed her pink backpack and headed upstairs. The pancakes were almost ready so Emma grabbed the syrup and butter to put on her pancakes. Emma's mom went upstairs with a bottle to feed Baby Jake. Emma flipped the pancakes out of the pan. Then she grabbed a plate and poured syrup on to the plate, she ate and then she left for school.  
  
"Bye Mom" said Emma.  
  
" Bye Emma" said Emma's mom.  
  
Emma had to walked to school alone that day because Manny wanted to go to the school ealier so she could see her boyfriend Sully. Emma suddenly bumped into her friends Sakura and J.T who were girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
" Oh hi Emma" said Sakura in a excited tone.  
  
"Hey" said J.T happily.  
  
Hi, um... so what's up? said Emma.  
  
"We're fine" replied Sakura and J.T  
  
They got to the school and suddenly they realised the time. The bell had rung for school to begin.  
  
"Oh my God, were late, I'll see you guys in Media Emersion" said Emma.  
  
"Okay, bye" replied Sakura and J.T. 


	2. Lying and Talking to Friends

Sakura and J.T. walked slowly to their lockers because they didn't care if they were late for class. Sakura and J.T got to their lockers{ their lockers are next to each others} and grabbed their things and walked hand in hand to Media Emersion class.  
  
"Why are you late" said Mr. Simpson in an angry tone.  
  
"Um... Sakura's leg hurt so we had to walk slow to class" replied J.T.  
  
"Okay, I'll let it slide but this better not happen again" said Mr. Simpson.  
  
"All right" replied J.T and Sakura.  
  
"Now please go to your seats" said Mr. Simpson.  
  
J.T. walked Sakura to her assigned computer seat and then she got on Msn Messenger to talk to her friends.  
  
Sakurastar: Hello  
  
Sparklespaz: Hey  
  
theJoker: Hey  
  
Smileygurl: What's up?  
  
Sakurastar: I think I'm going to the dance with J.T, you?  
  
Smileygurl: I'm going to the dance with Sully, how bout you Emma?  
  
Sparklespaz: I'm gonna go to the dance with Sean.  
  
Sakurastar: I have to go work on my project, so bye.  
  
Sparklespaz: Bye  
  
theJoker: Bye gals  
  
Smileygurl: Bye everybody 


	3. Sakura's Finished Project and The Dance

Mr. Simpson was checking everybody's projects that had to be done for the next class that was coming up. Sakura did her webstie on The Simpsons, Emma did her's on Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Manny did hers on Survivor and J.T was making a playlist on his computer as his project. The playlist consisted of :  
  
1. Simple Plan - Perfect 2. Justin Timberlake - Rock Your Body 3. The White Stripes - Seven Army Nation 4. Evanescence - Bring me to Life 5. Nickelback - Someday 6. Linkin Park - In the End 7. Justin Timberlake - Cry Me A River 8. 50 Cent - In Da Club 9. Matrix Theme 10. DJ Homer Simpson Mix 11. Simple Plan - I'd do Anything 12. Moby - We are made of Stars 13. Nelly - Hot In Here 14. D-12 - Purple Hills 15. Nelly - Ride With Me  
  
Suddenly Sakura was finished her project she quickly got on her Msn Messenger and sent a Instant message to J.T  
  
Sakurastar: J.T  
  
theJoker: what!  
  
Sakurastar: There's a dance coming up and well...  
  
theJoker: well what ?  
  
Sakurastar: would you ask me out?  
  
theJoker: Sure, Sakura  
  
Sakurastar: Bye see you at lunch.  
  
theJoker: Bye, Love you, too babe. 


	4. Almost Lunchtime

Sakura then went and told Emma and Manny. Emma was researching on how deforestation is destroying the Amazon rainforest and Manny was on the internet looking for new updates on the Survivor website at www.cbs.com.  
  
"Guess what" said Paulina.  
  
"What" said Emma and Manny together.  
  
"J.T asked me to go to the dance tomorrow" replied Paulina.  
  
"Oh my God, let's celebrate tonight by going to Emma's house and watch Survivor tonight after school" replied Manny happliy.  
  
"Um ...Can we move it to Saturday because I have to practise for J.T's suprise tomorrow" replied Paulina  
  
"Okay" replied both Manny and Emma.  
  
The bell rings for lunch.  
  
Sakura walked out of Media Emersion lab and waits for J.T. They both walked hand in hand to their lockers.  
  
"So where are we going today" Sakura said.  
  
"We are gonna go to 7-11 and then go to that park where we met" said J.T.  
  
"Okay I'll grab my pink bag and let's get going" said Sakura in a cheery tone.  
  
Sakura then took out her discman, then she put in her new Hillary Duff cd. She was walking with J.T when suddenly she bumped into her ex- crush Jarret who was walking with his friends. Sakura sneered at his friends and kept walking with J.T.  
  
"Oh my God, she looked at me funny" shriked Jessica one of Jarrets friends.  
  
"Whatever, she used to have a crush on me, but she hates me, anyway I have a plan to get her back for it" said Jarret.  
  
Sakura and J.T turned a corner. Sakura knew a way to get to 7-11 before Jarret and his friends They ran up a walkway and ended up at 7-11 before Jarret and his friends. J.T went to 7-11 and got a chill dog and pop, ate it and then Sakura told him that she had a suprise at the dance for him.  
  
" Tell Me" said J.T  
  
"I can"t, but tomorrow I'm gonna be there a bit earlirer cause I have to setup the suprise" said Sakura. 


	5. The Two Phone Calls

Suddenly Sakura's cellphone rang.Sakura answered it.  
  
"Um...Hello" said Sakura.  
  
'Hi, so what are you doing tonight" said the person on the other side.  
  
"Um..." said Sakura.  
  
"What?" said person on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I'm making a suprise for someone" replied Sakura.  
  
"Is it for me" said the person on the other end.  
  
"No is that you Sean or Sully!"Sakura said in freaked out tone.  
  
"No it's Jarret" said Jarret.  
  
"What the hell I though you were going with Jessica, sorry but I'm taken"screamed Sakura.  
  
"Well your going to the dance with me"said Jarret in an angry tone.  
  
"Anyway, how did you get my cell number" said Sakura.  
  
"Tiffany gave it to me" said Jarret.  
  
"I told her I didn't like you anymore" yelled Sakura into the phone.  
  
J.T then grabbed the phone out of Sakura's hand and said: "She's going to the dance with me so bye".  
  
"Thanks alot J.T" Sakura said.  
  
Jarret was so pissed that he was thinking of how to get rid of J.T so he could go out with Sakura. Sakura dialed Emma's cell number and started to tell her what happend. She told Emma that Jarret might do something to J.T. Emma told her to come over after school so they could talk about the problem. 


End file.
